


Roommate Not Wanted

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Say what you want about his mother, but he won’t need a roommate. As a matter of fact, he takes pleasure in the thought that his very first appearance at college will be him simply showing up to announce to said roommate that thank you, he is going to look for an apartment because there is nothing money can’t do.Drowley AU.





	Roommate Not Wanted

Say what you want about his mother, but he won’t need a roommate. As a matter of fact, he takes pleasure in the thought that his very first appearance at college will be him simply showing up to announce to said roommate that thank you, he is going to look for an apartment because there is nothing money can’t do.

He thinks little of the whole college experience anyway. If only the world allowed people to make a career without having to waste useful years at institutions that couldn’t teach him anything anyway.

But well – he knows one thing. Crowley’s years at college will be pleasant, easy, and spent mostly on his own. He’s never had the patience to endure other human beings for long, another reason to stay far away from the college dorms.

At least he thinks so until he actually meets his prospective roommate.

All he knows is that his name is Dean Winchester. It does in no way prepare him for the man he encounters when he opens the door.

Dean, who apparently is already busy unpacking, looks up and grins. “Hey, you must be Fergus!”

Normally, he would correct him immediately, but standing in front of him is the most handsome person he’s ever set eyes on, and he first has to swallow down the lump in his throat before he manages to reply, “I prefer Crowley.”

“Fine by me. Dean. Winchester.”

They shake hands and Crowley’s plans are changed.

He can well live through one semester of sharing a room if it means he can eventually have Dean Winchester in his bed.

* * *

Living with Dean is almost too easy. He’s friendly, kind, polite, and knows when to leave Crowley alone.

Normally, he’d expect to hate him within days.

Instead, they become something like friends.

Dean simply accepts him and his disdain for humanity at large, mostly just laughs when he complains about the other students, encourages him to relax, and he’s a good cook.

Not that Crowley would ever admit as such.

Dean knows anyway, Crowley can tell from the glances he bestows on him when they have dinner together.

* * *

The only downside to Dean being so utterly… charming is that seducing him becomes a much more difficult task than it ought to be.

Opposed to other teenagers, Crowley matured rather fast because he had to, and he never had any patience for the silly games the other students in his school were so fond of playing.

If he wants someone… well, he usually gets what he wants.

But Dean? When he flirts with him, Dean simply winks and flirts back, then asks what he wants for dinner; or whether he’s got work to do. Crowley can never be sure he actually emans it, and it’s beyond frustrating.

He’ll get there, though. He always does. He just needs a little time.

* * *

One morning Crowley gets woken up by Dean shouting. It’s such a surprise he needs a moment to get his bearings.

“Yes, yes, I know, I abandoned the family because I dared go to college blah blah blah. Don’t start that, Dad – Sam’s doing well. How? He calls me more than once a month, that’s how I know!”

Normally, this would be the moment where Crowley got dressed and left their room until things calmed down.

Somehow, he simply gets up and finds Dean sitting at the table, head buried in his hands.

He bites his lips. Of all the things he’s learned, comforting people isn’t one of them.

“I assume you heard everything?” Dean asks.

“It would have been difficult not to.”

Dean looks up and nods. There are tears in his eyes. “My Dad… he doesn’t like it that I went to college.”

“I gathered as much. In case it makes you feel better, my mother hates me.”

“I’m sure she –“

“She hates me, believe me.”

Dean smiles weakly. “What are we, the victims of bad parenting club?”

“You don’t seem like a victim to me. Everyone likes you.”

It’s true; The whole building seems enamoured with Dean. Not that Crowley is one to talk.

“Yeah, well…” Dean shrugs. “Everyone doesn’t include my father, it seems.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of college? Building your own life?”

“Seems like you’re better at it than me” Dean says somewhat bitterly.

“I just started early” Crowley hears himself say, and he has no idea where this new-found empathy comes from. Sure, he wants Dean Winchester – that hasn’t changed – but why does he suddenly care so much?

Dean smiles, and it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever beheld. “Should have known, with you being all…you”.

Crowley isn’t entirely sure this is a compliment, but at least Dean seems to be in a better mood.

* * *

It is after this morning that Crowley begins to feel the danger of paying Dean too much attention. While he feels that he’ll always be ready to invite someone into his life for a few fleeting hours, he’s already decided that caring about people will only lead to heartache; and he’s rather sure he is already… a little too interested in Dean for his liking.

Maybe he should go forth with his plan of seduction, get it out of his system? No; he sadly comes to the conclusion that one taste of Dean Winchester would be addictive enough to tie Crowley to him for the rest of their lives, and he has no interest in having a significant other. If Dean would even wish for that, and why should he?

So he decides to stay safely away and move out at the end of the term.

The problem is that while this is an excellent plan in theory, Dean Winchester has already proven that he is the only one in the world who can surprise him.

* * *

And then comes the evening when Crowley is studying (it’s all so simple, really; why do people act like college is difficult to begin with?) Dean knocks on his door. “Hey, you got any plans for tonight?”

“No” he answers honestly, which is probably his first mistake.

Not protesting against the movie night that Dean proposes then is his second.

Apparently him never having much indulged when it comes to movies is a “crime” by Dean Winchester’s standards – that alone would not be a problem, Crowley could easily deal with watching a few films – no, the problem is that Dean looks entirely too captivating as he once more dives into the world and stories of characters he already knows by heart.

Crowley should have gone through with his plan to get his own place. He sighs and pretends that Dean’s sparkling eyes are not the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

* * *

After that, Dean routinely coaxes him out of his room, and Crowley comes to both love and hate his siren-like ability to make him do things he’d never imagined he’d end up doing, like going to college parties or actually interact with his peers.

There is Benny, who’s studying marine biology; Charlie, who could and probably will one day hack everything from the Pentagon to the FBI; and Garth, the weird guy with his sock puppet, only to name a few.

They all adore Dean, just like –

They all adore Dean.

Probably because it is not at all difficult to do so. Not that Crowley –

He really should step away.

* * *

He doesn’t. Dean even introduces him to his little brother when he visits, and Sam Winchester is not bad company, really; Crowley just thinks it’s weird that he seems anxious to like him.

It’s certainly the first time this has ever happened to him.

When he goes to his room to study, he hears them whisper.

“Dean, he looks like he’s plotting to take over the world.”

“Trust me, there are way worse options than Crowley around.”

“Just because you have a crush on him –“

Crowley doesn’t hear anything else. The thought that Dean might find him attractive has crossed his mind; as a matter of fact, in the beginning he was counting on it; but a crush? Someone actually having feelings for him? It seems too preposterous to be true.

* * *

It all comes to a head after finals week, with Dean barely conscious on the couch and Crowley trying to get him to wake up enough to have dinner (he noticed Dean barely ate in the past few days. That is all. He won’t have a comatose roommate).

“Come on, show me those lovely green eyes. You can do it.”

Dean moans but does sit up. Crowley proceeds to get dinner into him, but he’s not to be moved from the couch; he’ll have to sleep there tonight.

Crowley thinks he’s already asleep when Dean suddenly opens his eyes once more, reaches out, kisses him, and mumbles “knew you liked my eyes.”

Then he’s out for the count.

Crowley half-hopes he won’t remember, but no such look. The next day when he gets up, Dean is already cooking breakfast (small wonder, he had twelve hours of sleep due to his exhaustion).

“Morning Peaches. Still think I have lovely eyes?”

“And what if I do?” he challenges him.

Dean’s grin turns hungry. “Alright then.”

Much later Crowley remembers that he did actually come into the kitchen to have breakfast, but with Dean in his bed, he’s far too comfortable to move and see what became of it now.

* * *

Dating Dean Winchester isn’t all that different from living with him as roommates, he learns. Dean still jokes around and flirts with him, but now there are kisses and further activities too, and that’s just fine by Crowley.

It’s when this thing, whatever it is, lasts that he starts to wonder.

* * *

There comes the time when Crowley has to stop and take in what they are doing and decide his next step.

Because this… thing with Dean, it has the potential of making him happier than he ever thought he would be, he knows that. But at the same time, it could get in the way of his ambitions, and he isn’t prepared to sacrifice that much.

But on the other hand… There’s Dean. Just the thought of letting him go is too much for him.

* * *

When they graduate, Crowley cannot believe how much time has passed, and how their lives have intertwined. They have the same friends, visit family together; Hell, his mother likes Dean.

And yet…

Dean starts speaking of buying a house together, building a life, he even hints at rings and children (and that is something Crowley never thought he’d have to deal with).

One night, Crowley decides to speak openly about his reservations.

He explains it all carefully to Dean – how he’s a bastard who’s set certain rules for himself, how he doesn’t think he’ll ever make compromises, and yes, how he should be looking for a better man than him – but at the end, Dean just shakes his head and smiles. “You idiot, Crowley. I knew exactly what kind of man you are when we first got together.”

“But still –“

“But still” he mimics him before leaning in and kissing him. “So you’ve got plans. Big deal. We’ll just have to work on them together.”

**Many years later**

“Mr. President –“

“I am speaking to my husband” he says impatiently. Because Gavin got sick, Dean wasn’t able to accompany him on this trip, and he misses both him and the children greatly.

“But –“

“It’s alright, we’re doing fine here” Dean assures him. “My biggest problem is to make sure Emma doesn’t draw on the walls of the Lincoln bedroom.”

“Sounds heavenly” he sighs.

“Hey, you were the one who had all this ambition, remember?”

“And you were the one who chose me regardless.”

“Last time I checked, we chose each other, Peaches.”

“That’s true” he concedes while his secretary continues to wave frantically at him. “Sorry, I have to go.”

“We’ll be at the airport when you return” Dean promises and Crowley can’t imagine a better prospect.


End file.
